haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Camp-Louise
Camp-Louise is a district and communal section of Acul-du-Nord, Haiti. Within its boundaries is a village of the same name. ---- Camp-Louise, colloquially Champ-Louise, is a coastal district in the L'Acul-du-Nord region of the Nord Department of Haiti. Positioned on the Baie de l'Acul, the communal section of the same name, which extends inland, is 22 km (14 mi) west of Cap-Haïtien. The district's population was estimated to be 8,866 in 2015, making it the fourth-most populous section in Acul-du-Nord, a city of about 55,000, which is also the hub of the three-commune L'Acul-du-Nord Arrondissement, with a 2015 estimated population of 129,155. Many residents are natives of the dominant city. The region is served by the RN-1. History The village of Camp Louise was erected as a military post by the decree of the provisional government of October 3rd, 1889, because of its importance and the increase of its population. The city's name means "Louise Field" in French. The original name was given to the settlement and surrounding section by Spanish explorer Christopher Columbus in 1492, as he discovered the lush semitropical bay on the Catholic feast day of Saint Thomas (December 21). Currently known as the Baie de l'Acul, the name of the surrounding bay was "Port Saint-Thomas" unitl the French called it "Port Camp-Louise". It's land counterpart ended up with the name Champ-Louise. Geography |} Neighborhoods Demographics According to the ISHI (census bureau), Camp-Louise has a total area of 10 square miles (25 km2), some of which is covered by water, the Bay of L'Acul. Drinking water for the district is nonexistent and residents use any source that is available. Males represent 49.8% of the population. 51% of the population is female. 55% of the population is under 18. Economy The majority of the population is employed in agriculture. 65% of the land area is devoted to farmland and the main agricultural products of the section are bitter cassava, corn, assorted peas, beans, rice, and sugar cane. 5% of the section is comprised of abandoned farmland, due to a lack of water access. Camp-Louise is significantly affected by droughts, floods, and water pollution. Soil salinity is frequent and quarrying operations affect the ground. Farmers are breeding cattle, pigs, and horses in increasing amounts. Goats, sheep, and beehives are bred as well, however they are in decreasing amounts. The section of Camp-Louise has at least three rice mills and a peanut mill. With rice, livestock, and breeding being the main economic activities of Camp-Louise, this section has an increased demand for irrigation, agricredit, and access to veterinary care to see a boost in activity. Secondary economic activities Camp-Louise is also dabbled in bean, corn, and mango production. Aviculture, fisheries, trade, boat production, and transport are also secondary activities within the section which are said to be hampered by several factors such as a lack of irrigation, and a lack of accessibilty to plots. In turn a lack of manpower, further followed by a lack of transport keeps the economy from expanding. Infrastructure Transportation Most locals get around using 4x4, trucks, and pickups and destinations within the area are usually accessible in under 30 minutes. The chief place of the municipality, Acul-du-Nord, is 30 minutes away. Health The section has a dispensary in the center of town, Dispensaire Camp-Louise. The section has primary and secondary education. Security Camp-Louise also has a civil status office and a peace court. Utilities Less than half of the households have access to the drinking water system, a source, and none are on the power grid. Culture Communication There is telephone service in Camp-Louise but no cell phone coverage. Heritage Bas-du-Four (Bottom of the pot) is celebrated June 21. Saint-Michel is celebrated September 29. Social cohesion, integration, and conflict The three main causes that generate conflicts and significant problems in the section: 1. Policy 2. Invasion of the fields by free cattle 3. Sports activities Camp-Louise ranks Very High on the solidarity scale provided by the RCA which ranks places based on topics like the social arena. Development prospects Camp-Louise makes a list of items on its wishlist. These items not only influence the economic future, but the well-being of the inhabitants as well. Infrastructure to be built or maintained urgently 1. Agricultural infrastructures- the limited storage and processing capacity will ensure a partial lack of food during the rainy season 2. Tanks 3. Buildings for collective use 4. Agricultural roads 5. Drinking water pipes 6. Local market 7. Center of supervision Actions to be carried out in the agricultural sector within the section 1. Access to agricultural credit 2. Promotion of mechanization 3. Establishment of anti-erosive structures clo6.jpg clo7.jpg clo8.jpg clo9.jpg Category:Nord, Haiti Category:L'Acul-du-Nord Arrondissement Category:Communal Sections